


No Girls Allowed

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 16: Pillow fights and pillow forts
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	No Girls Allowed

Anders was squealing loudly from the living room while Evelyn was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The house smelled like a nice, creamy onion soup with crusty, parmesan bread. Evelyn left the soup to simmer while she entered the living room where Draco had set up a blanket and pillow fort. She could see her husband and sons feet sticking out from under it. She smiled softly before walking over. Anders thrust his head out from between the blankets. 

"No girls allowed mommy!"he squealed. Draco chuckled deeply and Evie felt her chest swell with love for her boys. 

"Yeah mommy, no girls allowed", Draco teased with another deep laugh. 

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eat all the onion soup by myself", she teased as she walked back into the kitchen. She began setting the table when two heads peeked into the kitchen. 

"Momma I want some soup! I'm playing you can come in", he said as he climbed into his booster seat and waited for his mother to sit down with his dad so they can eat together. Evelyn put some soup into his small bread bowl while serving Draco his. As Evie sat down, Draco served them their tea. While they ate, Anders made a bit of a mess blowing on his hot soup. 

"So good mommy", he cooed to his mother. Evelyn smiled at her son while she began eating as well. 

"Thank you, darling. I know it's your favorite", she said while she continued eating. Anders made an 'mmm' sound while he continued eating. Draco dipped some of his bread into the soup and a relaxed sigh left him. Evelyn knew he loved the comfort of the food and that's why she chose the soup she did. It made both of her boys feel safe and relaxed. As a wife, that was her job and she thought she did a good job with it.   
\------  
After dinner, as they were going to the fort, Evelyn quietly grabbed one of the pillows from the couch. When Anders turned towards her, she smacked him gently with the pillow knocking him onto his butt. Anders looked surprised and then he squealed before grabbing another pillow and attacking her back. 

"Take that mommy!" He said, giggling at his mom. Draco went after both of them, smacking them both on the sides with the pillow. Evelyn laughed as they both hit her with the pillows knocking her onto the couch. 

"Are you okay, Darling?" Draco asked, concern immediately taking over before she gripped the pillow and launched herself at him. Draco fell into his back onto the carpeted floor and laughed as the wind was knocked out of him. 

"I win", she said before laying next to him. Anders was crawling up and then laid down on his father's chest. 

"I win!" He said instead pouting up at his parents. Evie laughed and kissed his forehead. Draco wrapped his arms around his family and then watched as Anders cuddled up to his mother. 


End file.
